Beginner's Luck
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Beast boy is bored and everyone is busy, with the exception of Raven. How will he ever get through the boringness? Read and review. partial OOCness slight BBRae


**Beginners Luck  
kawaiichiisaikitsune(blakharu2)  
**Disclaimer: N-E-V-E-R-NEVER! HA HA HA Ha ha ha...waaaaaa waaaaaaa  
**A/N: This came to me when I was reading a BBRae ficcie! Hee hee :3**

It was a boring night for Beast boy. He sat on the odd 'U' shaped couch and watched a show about people doing 'unbelievable' things. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought of his options. Robin and Starfire were on a date, they would secretly leave and be gone for several hours, it didn't take long for the other Titans to notice. Cyborg was working on his favorite car, in which he called his 'baby'. Raven was reading a book, and he rather not talk to her, in fear of pain.

So, he sat there, staring at the television screen, yet not watching what was on. He could go visit Terra, but seeing the stone statue of her would hurt him too much. Not much was left, he decided upon playing Gamestation, however, it was no fun with nobody else playing. He pushed that thought aside when realization dawned on him--Raven.

He stood up casually and strolled over to the gothic girl. His mighty grin plastered on his face showing that lone fang. Raven shut her book loudly and glared at him madly. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, sending shivers down his spine.

A gloved hand reached behind his head and scratched nervously at the skin of his neck, "Um...do you...," he hesitated.

"Out with it," she hissed violently, glaring daggers at him harshly.

"Do you wanna play Gamestation?" he spoke so quickly she barely made out what he said.

"No," she answered immediately, she opened her book and began to read again.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"No!"

"PPWWEEAASSEE?"

"NO!" she yelled dropping her book and standing up to meet his height. He morphed into a kitten after gaining her attention and gave that cute little face that no one could refuse--no one. Raven gave up, but she didn't give up too easily.

She huffed and turned her head. "Fine," she announced. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the couch, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the sudden contact.

He left her side to plug in the controllers and popped in the game. The menu page came up, stating the game title and flashing the words 'Press Start'. He walked over to her, a controller in each hand and placed one in her lap. She picked up the button covered thing and held it awkwardly. The changeling noticed her struggle and put it correctly in her hands.

The green Titan began to explain all the controls, the green button for gas, red for brakes, yellow for speed boost, analog stick for steering, and many other important details. She lifted a thin eyebrow thoroughly confused with the whole concept, but stated she understood and that she was ready. He pressed buttons and she watched the screen change.

After some screen changing, a page titled 'Chose your Character' came up. She choose an evil, metal dog and he chose a green monster. They also choose a motorcycle and was allowed to customize it. She decided on a dark purple and black for color while his vehicle was his ever favorite color--green.

They were located on the Alaskan Tundra and street lights were on the top of the screen signalling the start-off. The count down came, a three popped up, then a two, then a one, and then the word go flashed in capital letters. Raven remembered all she was told and did exactly what she remember. Unfrotunately, she was losing.

The two were neck in neck at the checkpoint which showed they were half way. Raven went farther, but Beast boy caught up, he went farther, but she caught up. This continued for a while before the finish line was in view. The usually emotionless girl had saved her speed boost and pressed it suddenly. Her bike zoomed past his, leaving a trail of hard snow in her wake. She crossed the white and black checkered line and the announcer said, "Player Two is the winner," over and over.

Beast boy groaned when he finally passed the line. "Beginner's luck," he mumbled crossing his arms over his chest arrogantly.

"Whatever," she sighed getting up and walking over to where her book fell. She picked it up and searched throught the pages.

"I want a re-match," he protested childishly, she neatly placed the book on the cushion and slowly made her way to him. She sat down beside him and picked up the black controllor, bored. The clicks of the buttons being pushed was heard, the once quiet room filled with noise as the race began.

A new ritual was started; Beast boy and Raven would race, Raven would win, Beast boy would ask for a re-match, and they would start all over again. Soon hours passed and all the other Titans were situated around them gawking at the scene. Seeing Raven playing that game was new, but her beating the changeling easily was unbelievable.

Eventually Beast boy gave up and threw the controllor down in frustration. "ARGH!" he yelled throwing his skinny green arms into the air above him.

"What?" Raven said coldly. He glared at her then fell back on the couch, sinking into the soft fabric. The three fellow Titans thought a fight was brewing and left them be in that room.

"I can't believe you won, all the time," he stated depressed, getting whooped by Cyborg was enough. But Raven, a beginner, was kicking his butt--hard.

"Oh, I only beat you 167 times," she gloated with as little emotion as possible. He growled deeply as his fists hit against the black cloth. The gothic girl stood up and walked out the room, after retrieving her book.

Before opening the metal doors she glanced back, "Thanks, that was fun." His eyes perked up and he turned his body to lean on the edge of the couch and watch her leave. Her dark cloak rode the wind before the doors slid shut and he could no longer see her.

He made a mental note that he should play her more often. The green boy started picking up the things they used, however, he decided to read the screen. He skimmed through it and came upon the handicap part. He had five stars and all were empty, he looke to hers and saw that all five were full. He forgot about picking up and ran out of the room.

"Raven, you cheated!" he yelled running down the hall to her room.

:The End:

**A/N: That was fun! Tell me your thoughts, I'll be waiting! Have fun:P  
If you want me to continue this, just tell me and if enough people want it then sure. That means I will, but if you don't I might just write other one-shots, kk? kk!**


End file.
